The Hydrogen Peroxide Vapor Generator shall be used to provide residue-free bio decontamination in enclosures such as animal housing rooms and procedure rooms. The HPV Generator produces hydrogen peroxide vapor by flash evaporating an aqueous hydrogen peroxide solution on a hot plate into a warm air stream. This wet vapor process operates under low concentration, is highly efficacious, and should be completely residue free with no secondary wipe down. Our VMU have been experiencing outbreaks and our quarantine and treatment procedures require clean areas to isolate uncontaminated animals. Our limited space gives us less flexibility in accommodating animals with different infestation. Our limited number of procedure rooms inhibits our ability to accommodate these contaminated animals. With a HPV generator, we are able to switch rooms without exposing animals to another contaminant. We can also effectively decontaminate procedure rooms and ancillary rooms as the need arises to use with animals with different levels of infestation. With the HPV Generator, we are also able to decontaminate shared sensitive electronic equipment safely and swiftly so as not to spread virus amongst the colonies. The Hydrogen Peroxide Vapor (HPV) Generator shall produce hydrogen peroxide vapor by flash evaporating an aqueous hydrogen peroxide solution (30-35% wet/weight) on a hot plate into a warm airstream. This wet vapor process operates under low concentration, is highly efficacious, and should be completely residue free with no secondary wipe down. The HPV generator shall be able to decontaminate a room up to 18,000 cubic ft in size. At minimum, the HPV generator shall be portable, self-contained and have a dual loop closed circuit for vaporization and catalytic decomposition. The airflow will be in the range of 30-40 cubic meters per hour and liquid injection rate of 10 grams per minute. The Generator shall distribute hydrogen peroxide vapor through a nozzle head system which includes 4 vapor output nozzles directing the hydrogen peroxide vapor throughout the enclosure. It has dual loop configuration for vaporization and catalytic decomposition and is capable of hydrogen peroxide vapor decontamination of a nominal area up to 18,000 cubic feet.